Percival Rose
Percy is the Director and founding member of Division. He will stop at nothing to destroy Nikita and protect his empire. Season One In season 1 Percy initially appeared to be little more than an arrogant man in charge of a large organization known as Division. He was the one who ordered the death of Daniel Monroe a love of Nikita's life. Not much of his true personality was revealed in the season except for his initial ruthlessness until the very end where he was revealed to be a cunning strategist that contrary to what many believed was more than aware of most of the secrets that many of his operatives and enimies were keeping from him. This was shown when he revealed that he wanted Nikita to get a hold of a black box which was in fact a trap to kill prominent members of the C.I.A. allowing him to further his own agenda and become head of the C.I.A. his plan however was ruined by Nikita. Season Two In season two, he is seen in a Division jail, underground. Amanda needs him alive, because if he dies the content of the black boxes will be published, and she does not want that. Slowly, Percy seems to be coming back into power as he trades his knowledge for certain conveniences. He is currently aware that Alex tipped of Nikita, ruining one of Amanda's operation. As a result, he is using this information as a means to blackmail Alex. Now, where Alex was once's Nikita's mole, she has unwillingly become Percy's. Recently, Percy offers to Help Alex accelerate her plan to get to Semak by providing her access to a secret account he has. But once she accesses it, she unknowingly unleashed an e-mail embedded in the static sent to all the Guardians, ordering secondary protocol to be enacted. Later on in season 2 Amanda wants to put Percy Into a coma so he cant carry out his plan to escape but just when she gets ready to slice the needle in his neck she gets a phone call from Percys Black box guardians saying release Percy or they will Kill all members of Oversight. Amanda releases Percy. He heads straight to Oversights HQ (Gates House) where all the members of oversight are having a meeting about Clean sweep (A gas that is in divisions vents that will kill all there). Percy wants to make sure it goes down well. But he gets a suprise when he meets Nikita, Michael and Sean Pierce (a member of oversights son). Percy gets a phone call, Nikita tells him to answer he says to the two guardians kill all apart from Madaline Pierce. Just after he does this Gogol shows up. Ari then confrims to kill all. Percy gets the briefcase and activates clean sweep but Nikita's Mole Alex disables the vents with the help off Berkoff. They get to Madaline Pierce safe getting an expected phone call from Amanda saying that Division has gone Rogue. Relationships Michael- Michael was Percy's right hand man he worked faithfully for Percy for 10 years until it was discovered that Percy was responsible for the death of Michael's family. This revelation prompted Michael to betray Percy the two are now sworn enemies. Amanda- Amanda and Percy worked together for years it has been implied that Amanda was in love with him despite the fact that she betrayed him and took over his position. He however rejected her feelings claiming she was incapable of love and that there was nothing between possibly because she betrayed him. It's interesting to note that when he learned that Amanda had been in bed with Ari both figuratively and literally he became enraged this may mean that contrary to what he feels something for her. Quotes Michael - Something more important than Division? Percy - "I am Division," (After Michael asking why he leaves the operation to get to Montreal) Michael "When I doubt your loyalty to Division, Michael. You will know. The only time I've ever even questioned it, was during your relationship with Nikita." Category:Main Characters Category:Division Agents Category:Nikita Characters Category:Division Founders